101 Ways to Force Red off of Mt Silver
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: Let's face it, we all know that Red's been cooped up in that freezing mountain of his for far too long. In this story, we will see Gold doing all that he can to get Red off of Mt. Silver; even if it means to summon Arceus, cosplay as Blue, or just shove the silent champion off the mountain with brute force. See what shenanigans take place in this magical adventure!
1. 1-Shove him Off

**Alright! This is a story completely thought up by me and my best friend, RitsuMuse (on deviantART). In this story, we have come up with 101 ways to force Red off of that blasted mountain, Mt. Silver.**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter~! Hope you enjoy!**

Snow gently fell from the sky, and Red watched it with a blank expression. For about three years, the red-capped trainer was waiting for a challenger worthy of his power. He was, after all, the champion of both Kanto and Johto!

He heard something from behind him, and turned around, seeing a faint figure.

Had someone finally made it to the top?

Red stayed silent as the figure drew closer. It turned out to be a young boy, at least six years younger than himself. He wore a black and yellow cap backwards, and had determined golden eyes.

Their eyes locked, and the boy walked closer to Red. Red was a bit confused. The newcomer should've stopped a bit further away-

He didn't complete the thought as the mysterious boy smirked and shoved him, sending him plummeting down the mountain, towards the ever-awaiting ground below.

"?!"

**Yeah. So serious, but then so random in the end. :D**


	2. 2-!

**Thank you for the reviews~!**

**PLEASE note that these chapters are meant to be short! Some will be longer than others.**

Red silently watched as his final pokemon fell. With a blank expression, he looked over to Gold, who had begun cheering. The young boy wrapped his arms around his typhlosion, who in turn nuzzled its trainer proudly.

Red continued to stare, not able to register what had happened.

"We beat the champion of both Kanto AND Johto!"

A wave of realization washed over him, and his mouth went agape in shock. "...!" He literally leaped in surprise, and let loose a gasp as he tripped over a reeeeaaaalllly well-placed rock, tumbling towards the ground below.

Gold looked down from the peak, watching as Red's squirming form disappeared beneath the clouds, and let loose a grin. "...yay~"


	3. 3-Trips, and Snorlax Follows

Red sighed. The wind blew harshly across the frozen terrain, but he hardly noticed it, having been living in the same place for a few years.

He watched his trusty pokemon, Snorlax as it practiced its Blizzard attack; sending twice as much snow flying across the landscape.

The black-haired teen looked over to the side, and walked a bit closer to the edge. He loved standing by the edge of the mountain, looking down at the heavy snow and clouds below.

This was one of the many times Red just stopped and thought. His thoughts would be about anything, really. Such as Blue, his rival; Giovanni, his so-called 'father'; and perhaps-

He didn't notice the rock jutting out of the ground, and he tripped, falling once again into the clouds below.

Snorlax watched in horror as its trainer fell off the mountain, and jumped off as well, its objective: to catch Red.

* * *

Red groaned, feeling nothing but pain. He was on the ground, trying to figure out what happened. He knew that many of his bones were shattered, and he was bleeding in various places.

He saw a faint shape in the sky. Was it the great Arceus coming to bring him to heaven?

Unfortunately, no.

It was his snorlax.

"..."

_**THUD **_

* * *

Gold smirked, patting his typhloision gently. "Good place to put that rock, Ty."

Typhlosion grinned, happy that it had pleased its trainer.


	4. Kicks Red in the face from Above

Red looked around, letting the freezing winds whip at his vest.

He was being extra cautious as of late, feeling as though something was amiss...

Suddenly, he saw a small speck in the sky. He looked at it curiously, wondering what it was.

After about a minute, his eyes widened to the size of the full moon as he realized what it was...

Before the name could register in his mind, Gold plummeted towards him, left foot stretched outwards, facing Red.

The pupils in Red's wide eyes shrank to the size of pinpoints, and before the black-haired teen could say anything, Gold's foot made made contact with his face.

The pain was horrible. Red was immediately thrown backwards, speeding once again down towards the ground.

Gold landed safely on the summit of the mountain, watching as Red fell through the clouds. He frowned. "Huh. I guess skydiving wasn't a great idea..."


End file.
